Emily Barnes
]] Name: Emily Barnes Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: 11th School: Patriot High Hobbies and Interests: Playing the flute (School band), video games, volunteering at the library, and reading. Appearance: Emily stands at 5’4” and weighs in at 135 pounds. Most of this is in body fat rather than muscle, with emphasis in her bust and hips. Her dirty blonde hair is cut in a messy pixie cut. Her blue eyes are larger than average. Her skin is fair and gets freckled when she spends time out in the sun. Her nose is of average size and her chin is pointed. Emily doesn’t care much for fashion, simply dressing in comfortable clothes. In the summer this is generally shorts and a t-shirt, in the winter, jeans and a long sleeved shirt or a hooded sweatshirt. She normally wears contacts, but if her eyes are bothering her she will wear glasses. She only wears makeup for special occasions, and the lack of use makes her look younger than she actually is. On the day of the announcement she was wearing a black “I see band people” t-shirt with a zip up purple hooded sweatshirt over it, pale blue jeans, and red and white Converse high tops with phrases and drawings doodled on with sharpie. Biography: Emily was born two months premature. This resulted in her having to have surgery on her eyes to save her vision, which has resulted in a hit to her peripheral vision. She also had to undergo blood transfusions. She also had to be kept on oxygen for the first year of her life due to difficulties breathing. This was due to her lungs not being fully formed when she was born, which has led to her having a smaller lung capacity than most as she’s gotten older. She had a twin brother, Corey, who died during labor. Her father, Karl, is an accountant at Verizon. Her mother, Eileen, is a secretary at a veterinary office. She has a brother, Cameron, who is thirteen months younger than her, although, due to the placement of their birthdays they are two years apart in school. In her early school days Emily was decently social with the other children. She was a little shy, but not enough to significantly impact her. Throughout elementary school she was seen as decently bright, although she occasionally got in trouble for rushing through assignments so she could go read. Late in elementary school she got involved in a youth softball league. She was at the lower end of decent, having some problems with catching. At the beginning of middle school she quit, having lost interest in the sport. Also at the end of elementary school she broke her right wrist falling out of a tree in her backyard, which was a classic example of her clumsiness. She fell down the stairs on a regular basis throughout her childhood. Her parents thought it was just sprained because she didn’t act like it was too painful. The day after it hurt more and they decided to take her to the doctor and found out it was broken. She has a tendency to act that way when injured, even when she was younger she didn’t get as upset about being hurt as other kids did. At the beginning of middle school, Emily started playing the flute in the school band. With private lessons she became pretty good at the instrument, being one of the better kids in the class. Also during middle school, she started volunteering at the local library. This generally involved restocking the shelves, or putting reserved books together for people to pick up. She first hung out in a small group of semi-popular girls, but in 7th grade she discovered she didn’t have any classes with them anymore and wound up making more friends with more geeky types. These kids were more interested in academics than her previous friends. She also tended to get along relatively well with kids who were deemed socially awkward because she's relatively nonjudgmental. When she got into high school her social life remained pretty well the same. She hung out with more geeky type kids. She tends to be quiet and somewhat reserved. She can also be a bit spacey and not pay attention to what is going around her. This sometimes causes her friends to give her a bit of a hard time because she'll suddenly ask about something that had been talked about for a few minutes before. Her spacey nature also causes her to say part of her thoughts but not enough to explain what she means, often mumbling or leaving out the most important part of what she's trying to say. Around this time she got more into video games. She mostly plays RPG’s, and often discusses the latest games with her friends. She stayed in band when she got in high school, becoming a member of the Marching Patriots. In addition to her friends who enjoy video games, she also hangs out with a lot of fellow band members at school. Emily likes to deal with her friends when it's most convenient for her. Sometimes this is seen as somewhat rude due to her opting out of social events because she just doesn’t feel like going. During her sophomore year, Emily got mildly depressed. While the death of her brother had bothered her in the past, it hadn't been severe and she was able to put it aside. The main reason she got so bothered by it was that she didn't know what life would have been like if he had lived. She hadn’t ever taken enough time to deal with her twin brother’s death, skipping over her feelings until they bothered her more and more, while her parents had moved on and not really talked her through it when she was younger. She saw a therapist for about six months to deal with the depression. Dealing with the fact that she would never know what life would have been like, even though she wanted to, was a big part of the therapy. She was able to make acceptance with it and recovered without needing medication. An avid reader, Emily mostly enjoys Fantasy and Science fiction works. She spends a lot of her time outside of school reading, although with the increase of homework during junior year she’s been having trouble finding time to do a lot of it. She gets along pretty well with her family. She gets along better with her dad than her mom. Her dad tends to be more geeky and easygoing, while her mom gets irritated that she doesn’t put more effort into her appearance. She also gets along pretty well with her brother, but generally just in passing, as they don’t spend a lot of time together. She hasn’t decided what she thinks when it comes to religion. With her mom being Jewish and her dad Christian, she hasn’t had one religion that she was told was right from an early age. She mostly decides that she has better things to worry about and assumes she’ll figure out what she truly believes later. Academically, Emily is a good student. She’s quite good at English and History, taking the AP versions of both classes. She’s not quite as good at math, having to work hard to earn a B in math classes. With science she’s good at biology, but she’s not as good at physical sciences, like chemistry. She is rather apathetic towards the government as a whole, rarely giving them much thought at all. This is due to her feeling that the way things are aren't going to change so it isn't worth worrying about. She's more supportive of the navy than the rest of the government due to both of her parents being veterans of the navy. She isn't a fan of the two five year terms in the military because she feels like it will delay her from going to college, and ultimately, her plan to become a high school librarian. Advantages: Her pain tolerance could help her shrug off minor injuries that are likely to be picked up throughout her time in the Program. Her tendency to deal with friendship when convenient for her could help her more easily deal with having friendships break in The Program. Disadvantages: Her spacey nature could lead to her not paying attention at important moments. Her clumsiness could also be an issue. Her smaller lung capacity could cause her to get tired more quickly when exerted. Designated Number: Female Student #8 ---- Designated Weapon: American Flag (on a telescoping pole) Conclusion: Inattentiveness is not conducive to long term survival in life or death scenarios. The above biography is as written by Bacon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: '''Robin Pounds ' '''Collected Weapons:' American Flag (assigned weapon) Allies: None. Enemies: None. Mid-game Evaluation: Emily spent the first few hours of the game wandering in the pine stands until she sat down on the fallen trunk of a pine tree and watched a squirrel for a while. She was joined by Nancy Morris and Brigid Paxton, and spotted Stephanie Moon lingering in the bushes, who soon joined them. This meeting was interrupted by Dylan Walker, and Emily fled after seeing Brigid beaten to death with a rock. Afterwards, she wandered to the mountain track. Upon turning a curve, she encountered and startled Robin Pounds. Robin's reaction was to shove her, which caused Emily to tumble off the cliff. She hit her left foot on a rocky outcropping on the way down before hitting the ground hard. Post-Game Evaluation: '''I've heard of bringing someone back down to earth, but I think that was more literal than the original meaning. Oh well, metaphors are for losers. '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Emily, in chronological order. Program V2 *Listenlistenlisten! *100.2° Your ThoughtsEdit Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF: The Program V2 or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Emily Barnes. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Program V2 Characters Category:The Program